Just take my hand
by Mariniti
Summary: Respuesta para el I Concurso para el foro Proyecto 1-8 El primer amor nunca se olvida, no importa el tiempo, la distancia y los nuevos amores, el primer amor siempre se mantendrá presente y eso es algo que tanto Mimi Tachikawa como Koushiro Izumi saben bien.


**Bueno esta vez no tengo mucho que decir salvo que esta historia no es pero para nada lo que esperaba y a pesar de ello no puedo decir que me decepciono el cómo tomo forma.**

**Esta historia participa en el primer concurso del foro "Proyecto 1-8", en el cual la pareja que me toco un Mishiro de genero romántico, no sé si cumplí con lo romántico pero al final esto fue lo que salió.**

**Disfruten y hasta pronto.**

**Digimon no me pertenece, de ser así todos los escritores y fanáticos de esta serie seriamos niños elegidos y acosaríamos a nuestros ídolos.**

**Just take my hand**

_Si dos personas se aman profundamente incluso después de mucho tiempo se dirán mutuamente "te amo" tomándose fuerte de las manos - Cherish- Ai Otsuka_

Se dice que el primer amor nunca se olvida, pero nunca nadie nos dice la forma en la cual este se vuelve inolvidable. Sin embargo, es un hecho innegable que aquel primer amor siempre está presente en nuestras vidas; es aquel que el tiempo, la distancia, e incluso la llegada de nuevos amores son incapaces de borrarlo. Se mantiene. Siempre presente aunque perdido en ocasiones entre los pasadizos del corazón. Es aquel amor que cuando se recuerda el corazón late desmesurado. Es precisamente ese primer amor por el cual aprendemos lo es amar.

Nunca, ninguno de los dos pensó necesitar tanto de alguien como necesitaban de sí. Él era un ser regido por la lógica, un compuesto de datos y conocimientos que para muchos era irrelevante conocer pero que para él era la única forma de saciar un poco del gran apetito que mantenía su curiosidad. Ella era ingenua, despreocupada, incapaz de hacer daño alguno por motivación propia pero capaz de hacer frente al peor de los males con tal de proteger a aquellos que amaba, su corazón era una contradicción constante y sin embargo su pureza siempre se mantenía. Ellos eran polos opuestos, diferentes especies de mundos distantes, y a pesar de todo únicos capaces de comprender al otro como el destino les había hecho notar.

La primera vez que paso, la primera vez que Mimi Tachikawa fue conciente de lo mucho que le importaba Koushiro Izumi, fue la primera primavera después de las aventuras vividas en aquel extraño pero espectacular mundo que habían tenido el privilegio de conocer. En aquella ocasión la entonces castaña se encontraba almorzando tranquilamente con sus amigas de la infancia, disfrutando un poco de la normalidad que tanto añoraba. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió…

Se perdería en la memoria como exactamente llego el tema a colación, más eso carecía de importancia cuando lo verdaderamente relevante es que había salido y con el las preguntas, las respuestas incomodas y desafortunadamente el nulo entendimiento del gran sacrificio por el cual los ocho niños habían tenido que pasar para llegar a la prematura madurez de lo realmente era el mundo. Las risas, muchas risas nublaron repentinamente la mente de Mimi, sus hasta ahora amigas se deformaron ante sus ojos y la rabia la consumía. Ellas no lo entendían, ellas solo decían lo divertido que debió de haber sido su aventura, lo envidiosas que se encontraban de cómo ella junto a los otros pasaron el tiempo sin adultos molestos que les dijeran que hacer, e incluso lo sorprendidas que estaban de que durara tanto sin las comodidades a las que estaba acostumbrada. _"La princesa Mimi seguro añoraba un baño después de las primeras horas…"_ habían bromeado con descaro sin ponerse a pensar siquiera en lo cerca y lejos que se encontraban de aquella exclamación.

Mimi no lo soporto, estallo en un rotundo grito exigiendo silencio, y corrió lejos de las niñas que llamaba amigas con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos. Corrió al único lugar cercano donde supo la entenderían, con el único que en esos momentos que no exclamaría palabras inconscientes de lo que habían vivido, corrió a la sala de computación en busca del pelirrojo. No importaba si él no hablaba, si se mantenía absorto en la pantalla de su computador mientras ella lloraba cerca suyo, lloraría quedo si con ello podía librarse de la incomprensión que le ofrecía el resto del mundo.

— No es culpa suya y lo sabes. Ellos no vivieron lo que nosotros vivimos y no saben lo que nosotros sabemos.— le escucho decir luego de unos minutos, mirándolo aun con ojos llorosos, no se esperaba palabra alguna proveniente del pelirrojo, mucho menos alguna que la pudiera consolar como aquellas pocas lo habían hecho.

Era cierto, sus amigas no podían entender por lo que habían pasado sencillamente porque ellas no lo habían vivido a carne propia y mucho menos ella se había dispuesto a hablar de las experiencias que la habían cambiado por el dolor aun presente en su pecho al recordarlo. Escucho unas voces llamándola desde el pasillo y no paso mucho antes que sus amigas entraran y se disculparan por su inconciencia.

…

Después de aquello el trecho entre los dos se fue volviendo cada vez menor, o al menos así fue para la portadora de la pureza que había encontrado su roca en el portador del conocimiento. Pronto, demasiado como para siquiera notarlo, Mimi se encontró a si misma yendo regularmente a la sala de computación donde Koushiro generalmente se encontraba enfrascado en múltiples investigaciones, solía llevarle de vez en cuando el almuerzo que él muy cortésmente agradecía y comía con gesto ausente. A veces ella hablaba de su familia, el tiempo que pasaba con sus amigas o la ropa de última moda que había visto en alguna salida, otras veces sin embargo dejaba su ser superficial de lado y comentaba lo mucho que extrañaba el mundo digital y a su entrañable amiga Palmon. Siendo precisamente estas últimas las que mostraban mayor reacción en el Izumi provocando comentarios vagos de que algún día probablemente volverían a reunirse.

Fue exactamente un año después de su singular aventura que la Tachikawa pudo ver que aquel sentimiento de confianza no era solo unilateral. Ese día, ese especial primero de agosto cuando se suponía que los ocho niños elegidos se volverían a reunir por vez primera para celebrar aquel evento que marco sus vidas, el día en que nuevamente uno de ellos no se pudo reunir con el resto debido a un resfriado.

Koushiro se había enfermado y para la castaña no tomo ni dos segundos después de escuchar la noticia para resolver ir hasta la casa el ojinegro y cuidar de él si era necesario. La señora Izumi siempre tan amable y atenta, la dejo entrar a ver a su hijo invitándole incluso un poco de té y algunas galletas de aperitivo de forma casi instantánea. Aprovechándose de que su amigo se hallaba aun dormido, los curiosos ojos avellana de Mimi vagaron por el peño cuarto en el cual se encontró, sonriendo al no verlo diferente de cómo lo imaginaba, se quedó un momento absorta en el singular objeto que descansaba sobre el escritorio del chico.

Un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de color rosa pastel y adornado con un moño verde pistache a juego, llamo su atención, en especial por los colores elegidos. Esos eran colores de chica, y a juzgar la mínima atención que la señora Izumi le había prestado a dicho objeto, no se podía decir que era para ella, por lo tanto solo había otra opción y esa desafortunadamente era la que le lastimaba en lo hondo a la castaña.

"_A Koushiro kun le gusta alguien…" _pensó al momento de no soportar más e ir a tomar entre sus manos aquel obsequio. Rio un tanto divertida al ver que a pesar de las apariencias aquel regalo estaba tan mal envuelto que incluso dejaba ver un poco de lo que debía ser sorpresa.

— Es para ti… — como siempre que solía hacerlo, la voz del pequeño genio sorprendió a su compañera, pero más que la sorpresa al verse descubierta husmeando fue la de saber que aquel regalo era para su persona la que la descoloco un poco.

Algo que nunca pensó ver estaba entre sus manos. Provocando al instante una sonrisa ancha y lágrimas de alegría resbalar por sus mejillas.

— Le pedí al señor Gennai que contactara a Andromon y me mandaran por correo la fotografía para así poder imprimirla — explico aun con voz ronca al ver la duda reflejada en los ojos avellana de su inesperada invitada.

— Muchas gracias Koushiro kun — dijo encarándolo y abrazando su tan apreciado obsequio.

— Espero te sirva para no extrañar tanto a Palmon. Mientras encuentro la forma de abrir otra vez la puerta al Digimundo.

Aunque en general era la Tachikawa la que solía abrirse con mayor facilidad en aquellos momentos que compartían los dos, desde aquel instante pudo sentir que a pesar de las apariencias no le era indiferente al Izumi, y que probablemente el necesitaba tanto de ella como ella de él.

La confesión de amor no fue la esperada, sencillamente porque no hubo una confesión alguna, al menos no como solían hacerlo el resto de sus conocidos. No hubo cartas, no hubo sonrojos y palabras atropelladas, no hubo necesidad de que alguno de los dos le pidiera al otro que lo aceptara, tampoco hubo chocolates o grandes planes secundados por el resto de sus amigos. No hubo nada de eso porque lo que hubo solo fueron un par de manos que se encontraron a mitad del camino y desde entonces siempre se buscaron.

Su relación al igual que su confesión no fue como muchas pero tampoco por ello diferente a las demás, solían irse a casa juntos siempre tomados de la mano, pasar los almuerzos en la sala de computación, sus salidas en general eran inexistentes. Pero eran felices y eso valía más de lo que cualquiera pudiera ver o decir.

...

Pero no todo lo bueno suele durar y de eso ambos supieron cuando apenas unos días después de su segundo aniversario junto a los demás elegidos el señor Tachikawa soltó la bomba. Mimi junto a su familia se iría a América y probablemente nunca regresaría.

Su adiós no fue largo y no por ello dejo ser emotivo, un paseo el último día juntos, la promesa de escribirse a diario, la realidad de no poder seguir juntos, un beso corto en los labios, la última caminata tomados de la mano y un adiós que perduraría siempre.

El once de septiembre, días después de haber llegado a América y con una parte del corazón aun enraizada en Japón. Mimi se decidió a mandar el primer e-mail a sus amigos, contándoles un poco de su vida, nunca imagino lo que el destino le tenía preparado en aquella cafetería. Las explosiones, los gritos y el llanto por doquier, los escombros cayendo, el olor a sangre y muerte presentes en el ambiente. La elegida de la pureza pensó que en el pasado había vivido lo más horrible en su joven vida, pero aquello parecía aun peor. Y luego, alguien tendiéndole una mano desconocida, el recuerdo de aquel amor lejano, la calidez al tomarla y las inevitables lágrimas al verse a salvo y en los brazos de quien no temía tocarla de más.

El tiempo pasó, nuevos elegidos llegaron, nuevas amenazas fueron combatidas, una promesa fue cumplida, la esperanza brillo una vez más en todos los elegidos, una nueva puerta se abrió para todo el mundo. Y aquel primer amor se volvió cada vez más lejano.

Fue inevitable la llegada de aquel e-mail, la compra de esos boletos, la reservación de aquel hotel y la joven mujer vestida de blanco avanzando por aquel pasillo mientras la marcha nupcial se hacía escuchar por todo el recinto.

Al final Mimi Tachikawa no había sido la elegida para convertirse en la mujer en la vida de Koushiro Izumi, al final él tampoco había sido el elegido para ser el hombre en la vida de ella. Al final aquel primer amor se quedó como eso, el primero de los que llegarían después pero el que siempre se mantendría presente en sus vidas.

— Diviértanse mucho — aconsejo al pequeño castaño de sudadera que en su cabeza portaba un Tanemon, entes de que este corriera junto al resto de los niños que comenzaban a agruparse para comenzar la aventura que sus padres a su tiempo habían comenzado.

— No olvides traer las muestras — se escuchó a su lado la voz de aquel pelirrojo que en el pasado le había ayudado tanto con tan pocas palabras. La niña afirmo la exclamación hecha por su padre y al igual que su hijo corrió para encontrarse con el resto.

Pareció de cierta forma gracioso como aquella niña de rojos cabellos y oscuros ojos fue de inmediato a encontrarse a lado del niño de cabello castaño y ojos avellana. O así les pareció a sus padres que de inmediato reconocieron aquella chispa que en los ojos de ambos infantes brillo, la misma chispa que años atrás los ojos de sus progenitores destellaba.

— Ellos estarán bien y lo sabes — reconforto con palabras por primera vez la castaña al presentir el miedo que comenzaba a hacerse presente en su amigo.

— Si, lo sé — dijo al tiempo que veía a su hija correr junto al resto de los niños y tomar un camino en el que ni él ni el resto de sus compañeros podrían protegerlos.

Ninguno de los dos supo en que momento de aquellas cortas palabras sus manos se volvieron a enlazar, más una vez conscientes de ello tampoco hicieron mucho por separarlas.

— Esta noche Tomoe y tú podrían venir a cenar, estoy segura que a Michael no le importara. Además puedo cocinar algo delicioso.

— Me encantaría y creo que a Tomoe también le agradara la idea de compartir cocina con su conductora favorita.

Tal vez su amor no había sido destinado para ir mas allá de donde habían llegado, pero no por ello se habían dejado de amar y mientras pudieran decirse un silencioso "te amo" tomados de las manos, ese primer amor nunca moriría, permanecería siempre con ellos.


End file.
